Segunda oportunidad
by Kayr-chan
Summary: Daniela es una joven que no sabe como ha ocurrido, pero se encuentra en el camarote de un barco junto a Ace, el famoso pirata. Daniela intentará prestar sus conocimientos al chico intentando que él cambie su futuro. Y de la misma forma él intentará ayudarla a volver a su mundo. La pregunta es ¿Cómo ha llegado Daniela ahí? ¿Será solo un sueño? ¿O, tal vez, será algo más?
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:**_ La mayoría de los personajes, escenarios, etc. no me pertenecen...

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio la dejó algo desubicada. No se encontraba en su dormitorio, estaba en un lugar que nunca antes había visto. Se trataba de una pequeña habitación del mismo color que la tierra compuesta de una mesa y silla, una estantería y la cama simple en la que se encontraba. Lanzó hacia los pies de la cama la sábana que la cubría y se levantó, aunque algo tambaleante caminó hacia la puerta. Reprimió su miedo al encontrarla cerrada. Volvió a tirar, pensando que estaba equivocada. Se alejó de la puerta y volvió a la cama, se sentó y se arrastró hasta que su espalda quedó apoyada en la pared. Cerró los ojos e intentó hacer memoria.

Recordaba que había terminado el instituto y había charlado con sus amigas mientras volvía a casa. Frunció el ceño intentando recordar lo que venía después de eso... De pronto pudo escuchar claramente como el cerrojo de la puerta era descorrido y ésta era abierta. Apretó con fuerza las piernas a su pecho sin saber todavía donde estaba o que ocurría.

—Veo que al fin has despertado —comentó un joven con una sonrisa. Ella no pudo hacer más que ladear la cabeza, confundida e impresionada debido al hombre que tenía frente a ella. Entreabrió los labios buscando que el oxígeno llegase a sus pulmones y pronto sus ojos se abrieron más de lo común—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella no pudo hacer más que asentir con lentitud. Él le mandó una sonrisa despreocupada y se internó en el lugar, cerrando la puerta justo detrás. Ella cerró los labios y se pegó más a la pared sin apartar la mirada todavía del joven moreno sin camiseta que se acercaba a la cama. Lo estudió con la mirada buscando algo que indicase que se equivocaba de persona. Alto, sexy, piel algo morena, cabellos negros, ojos negros, pecas, sonrisa despreocupada, tatuaje en el brazo y no hacía falta que se diera la vuelta para adivinar el tatuaje que llevaba en la espalda.

—No te acerques más, por favor —titubeó al ver que el joven no detenía sus lentos pasos. Él paró en ese momento y la miró dubitativo, ladeando la cabeza y sintiendo bastante curiosidad—. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

—Por si no te habías dado cuenta antes, estás en un barco. Mi barco —remarcó el chico mientras volvía a retomar sus pasos. Se detuvo justo cuando sus piernas quedaron pegadas a la cama. Una nueva sonrisa nació en sus labios—. Parecías en problemas cuando te he encontrado. Fuera diluvia y tú estabas inconsciente y en una barca llena de agua por la mitad que casi se hundía. Te he recogido como he podido y te he sacado del agua.

Ella no estaba mojada. Bajó la cabeza y se estudió a si misma por primera vez desde que había despertado. Llevaba una camisa de manga corta que, al ser masculina, le tapaba algo de los muslos. Alzó la mirada sonrojada y buscó la sábana que antes había lanzado hacia detrás. Bajó las piernas, se cubrió con la sábana y alzó la cabeza con dignidad, aunque el sonrojo que mantenía sus mejillas encendidas iba a tardar un tiempo en irse.

—Ahora las preguntas las hago yo —comentó él cuando vio que la joven tenía intención de decir algo. Se alejó de la cama en silencio y, bajo la atenta mirada de ella, tomó la única silla que había en la habitación para sentarse con las piernas a los lados y apoyando los brazos en el respaldo—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Esperó durante un momento recibiendo solo silencio. Borró la sonrisa y frunció el ceño aunque una idea cruzó su mente cuando volvió a sonreir.

—Escucha, chica, esto podemos hacerlo de dos maneras —comentó mostrando dos dedos y una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno para ella—... por las buenas, cosa que será bastante agradable para ambos, o por las malas, cosa que no te recomiendo. Tú escoges, pero el tiempo pasa y yo no tengo mucho.

Y que lo digas, pensó sabiendo de antemano el destino que le esperaba a ese joven. Volvió a estudiarlo con la mirada. Sabía que no era más que un producto de su imaginación, un sueño, pero no pudo evitar sentir el sonrojo al escuchar la voz del chico. Se maldijo a sí misma por tener semejante imaginación.

—Daniela, ¿Vale? —comentó ella con desgana mientras sus ojos se dirigían al chico con furia. Él no hizo más que alzar las cejas, divertido por el enfado de ella—. Me llamo Daniela.

—Bonito nombre, extraño cabe decir —se burló él mientras que bajando un poco el ala frontal de su sombrero pronunciaba su nombre con una sonrisa, presentándose—. Encantado, Daniela.

* * *

A ver, gente, esta es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir algo como esto. No termino de conocer del todo la personalidad del protagonista (Creo que aunque no diga su nombre aun todos sabemos quien es, ¿No?), pero intentaré que sea lo más parecido posible. Va a ser un AU, ya que la intervención de este nuevo personaje va a trastocar varias cosas.

Sin más que decir, me despido esperando que les guste.

Un beso, Kayr.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ La mayoría de los personajes, escenarios, etc. no me pertenecen...

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

La joven lanzó un bufido debido a la burla que había escuchado en el tono de voz de él. Daniela siempre se había sentido orgullosa de su nombre, siempre le había encantado. Y ahora venía este cretino y se reía de él en su propia cara. Tenía unas terribles ganas de lanzarse sobre él y arañar todo su precioso rostro, aunque todo lo que hizo fue sacarle la lengua en un gesto bastante infantil.

—Del lugar en el que vengo mi nombre no es para nada extraño —contestó cuando se le pasó la rabieta. El chico la miró con curiosidad.

—El lugar del que procedes... ¿De dónde vienes?

—No te importa, idiota —contestó cruzándose de brazos, se sentía bastante valiente en ese momento y parecía que insultarlo le hacía olvidar un poco su situación. Él alzó las cejas y mostró su disconformidad ante el apelativo con un leve gruñido—. No te he entendido, pareces más un perro que un chico.

—No juegues con fuego —dijo con sorna mientras miraba fijamente a Daniela. Se echó un poco hacia detrás, estirando los brazos y haciendo que el tatuaje de su brazo se moviera con la ondulación de sus músculos.

—Ya, ya, podría quemarme, ¿No? —La ironía en la voz de Daniela hizo que Ace comenzara a lanzar carcajadas, cosa que enfureció más a la joven—. Creía que eras divertido, no un idiota burlón, con los modales al nivel del suelo.

La chica chasqueó la lengua antes de apartar la mirada y fruncir el ceño. No era más que un sueño, ¿Qué hacía que todavía no había saltado contra esa obsesión suya tan sexy? Se preguntaba divertida en su mente. El chico había fruncido el ceño y parecía contrariado. No muchas personas se habían atrevido a burlarse de él de esa manera. Frunció los labios aunque tras unos segundos volvió a dejar ver su sonrisa, cosa que frustró más a Daniela.

—No me gusta que me insulten, ¿Sabes? —comentó mientras se levantaba de la silla y la alejaba de la cama, dejándola en su lugar. Se dio la vuelta y le mandó una sonrisa que hizo que ella apartase la mirada sonrojada—. Deberíamos comer algo, tengo bastante hambre...

Daniela alzó las cejas y se mordió la lengua antes de soltar una cadena de improperios en contra de ese chico. Murmuró algo por lo bajo antes de apartar la sábana que cubría su cuerpo de las miradas indeseadas y se arrastró por la cama hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Alzó los ojos y se quedó mirando fijamente el rostro del joven moreno. Lanzó un suspiro antes de ponerse en pie y comenzar a caminar. Alzó la cabeza cuando estuvo cerca de él, era más alto que ella y no quería romper el contacto visual.

—¿Podría salir fuera? —preguntó mientras se colocaba los brazos en la cintura. Ladeó un poco la cabeza antes de agregar con ironía—. ¿O soy una prisionera que no puede ver la luz del sol?

—La luz del sol dudo que puedas verla —lanzó con sorna mientras le restaba importancia con un movimiento de la mano, esto hizo que ella alzara las cejas. Él amplió su sonrisa al ver la confusión pintada en su rostro—. Es de noche, tonta.

Daniela en ese momento quiso meterle cualquier cosa que tuviera a mano y atravesarlo ella misma. Alzó las manos mostrándole sus largas uñas pintadas de un tono rosado pálido. Aunque no eran muy largas siempre podrían dejarle unos buenos arañazos en su precioso rostro. Bufó exasperada cuando vio como él se alejaba burlándose del enfado que sentía. El chico abrió la puerta del camarote e hizo un gesto con el que la invitaba a salir fuera.

Daniela abrió los ojos sintiéndose realmente sorprendida. Quería saber cómo había llegado a ninguna parte. Se asomó por la borda intentando encontrar alguna porción de tierra en la lejanía, pero no podía ver nada que no fuera más mar. Reprimió un grito cuando sintió unas manos grandes y desconocidas en su cintura, lo que hizo que el chico que la miraba desde atrás lanzara una carcajada.

—Si te caes por la borda no podré recogerte nuevamente —comentó mientras afianzaba sus dedos en las caderas femeninas. Ella se removió inquieta, sus dedos parecían bastante reales.

"_D_aniela" escuchó de pronto. Un terrible mareo impidió que pudiera insultar fuertemente a su acompañante. "_Daniela_" nuevamente había podido escuchar el lejano susurro de una voz que sentía conocida pero que no podía identificar. Un nuevo mareo sacudió el cuerpo de la joven y se desplomó, dejando que una espesa niebla poblara su mente.

"_Mi pequeña, abre tus ojos_" escuchó que decían. Sintió un apretón en su mano e intentó responder más su cuerpo no obedecía a sus mandatos. Intentó hablar pero las palabras no se emitían. Pronto se concentró en mover los dedos de las manos, pero ninguna parte de su cuerpo le respondía. Dejó que nuevamente la niebla la envolviera y cayó en la inconsciencia.


	3. Capítulo 2

—¡Ace! —chilló fuertemente con grandes lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Tras esto comenzó a ser consciente de que alguien la zarandeaba una y otra vez. Al ser totalmente consciente de lo que ocurría le dio un manotazo al joven para que la soltase, y él le respondió con una mirada entre incrédula y preocupada. La joven se incorporó en la cama y se llevó la mano al pecho, y se sorprendió al sentir el acelerado ritmo de su corazón. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y se cubrió el rostro con las manos intentando ocultar sus lágrimas. ¿Qué le pasaba? Era realmente vergonzoso que él la viera así, tenía que encontrar la forma de dejar de llorar.

—Vamos, tranquila —murmuró quedamente el chico de negros cabellos. La estudió detenidamente con la mirada. No tenía tiempo para dedicarlo con ella ahora, se dijo, tenía una misión que cumplir—. ¿Tanto te he gustado que ya incluso sueñas conmigo? ¿Y lloras porque ni en tus sueños puedes tenerme?

Ella levantó el rostro mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de forma furiosa, aunque no conseguía nada ya que continuaban brotando. Durante un momento quiso rodearlo con sus brazos, pero un segundo después un terrible deseo de cruzarle la cara con una bofetada llegó a ella.

—Preferiría lanzarme al mar ahora mismo que llorar por ti —bramó completamente furiosa. Las palabras que dejaba escapar ese chico moreno la sacaban de quicio. Lo miró furiosa mientras él no hacía más que sonreír. Bajó la cabeza ya que sabía que no era del todo sincera. De forma inconsciente se mordió el labio inferior.

El chico dejó escapar una carcajada mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama. La miró, evaluando su estado con mucho detenimiento. Suspiró al fin, realmente tranquilo por no ver nada extraño a simple vista.

—Comencemos con las cosas importantes. Conoces mi nombre, no es extraño, y por lo tanto debes saber quien soy —comentó el chico mientras la miraba fijamente. Daniela no pudo hacer otra cosa más que bajar la mirada y asentir firmemente ante la afirmación del mayor.

—Eres Portgas D. Ace —comentó mientras alzaba los ojos y los fijaba en los negros de él. La joven se pasó la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos y tragó saliva—. También se que vas persiguiendo a alguien que fue tu nakama* pero que ahora debes matarlo ya que él asesinó a otro nakama... ¿Lo dije bien?

El chico la miró seriamente, con el ceño y los labios fruncidos, mantenía sus ojos fijos en la joven que tenía delante de él. Ella se incorporó, queriendo estar a una altura casi similar a la del pirata, mientras apartaba la mirada de los intensos ojos del chico.

—Me temo que sabes demasiado para ser una persona normal —murmuró mientras alzaba una mano. Daniela lo miró con terror al ver una chispa de seriedad poco propia en él. Ace pareció darse cuenta, y justo después apartó la mirada y dejó escapar una sonrisa forzada—. Bueno, la cosa es que tú sabes mucho sobre mí pero yo no sé, ni siquiera, si tu nombre es real.


End file.
